


Apples to Apple

by the_westwood_king



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Knife Play, M/M, Slight Smut, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_westwood_king/pseuds/the_westwood_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets jealous when Jim chooses to carve into apples at night instead of talking to him. After a slight discussion, one thing leads to another, Sebastian's left with a new scar with a question slipping from his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples to Apple

  
One could never be too careful around James Moriarty, he was far too unpredictable, too changeable, too skilled. One moment he could go from snuggling with Sebastian on the couch and next he'd be sitting away from he blonde and be carving into an apple because he got bored. But there was something remarkable in the way his hands moved, his right hand caressing that deep red skin of the apple while his left skillfully navigated the sliver  knife to cut into the juicy apple.

  
That was something Sebastian could never tire of watching. It amazed him, really. The concentrate that showed on James' face as his dark eyes stayed trained on the fruit, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth until he popped a piece of the apple into his mouth before returning to craving.

 

The sniper got consumed in watching his boss work, he found himself wanting the attention James was giving to those red apples- jealousy grew in the blonde like never before.

  
"Why do you do that?" Sebastian asked one evening while Jim was carving into his third apple of the night.

  
"Do what?" Jim slowly  looked up and over to the blonde, his perfectly shaped eyebrow arched in curiosity as he popped another chunk of apple into his mouth.

  
"Carve into those apples."

  
"Boredom, I s'pose, Bas. What else am I to do?" Jim's tone rang of boredom as he turned his attention back to his apple and cut his knife in again, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"I don't know, Jim. Maybe talk to me." The sniper pointed out to which Jim just hummed a small whine, tilting his head to the side before falling silent again. "You'd really rather carve into those damn apples instead of talking to me?"

  
When he got no reply from the criminal, a huffed sigh fell from his lips as he got up, slamming the door shut when he walked into the bedroom. He didn't know why he was letting it get to him like that. It wasn't anything that huge. So Jim didn't want to talk to him. It was nothing new.

  
Running his fingers through his blonde locks, Sebastian changed out of his jeans and t-shirt, slipping into bed in just his boxers. Maybe he was just tried. That had to be the reason for his seemingly overreaction to Jim favoring the fruit over him.

  
A few minutes after his head hit the pillow, Sebastian fell into a rather sound sleep. He didn't hear the door open, didn't feel the bed dip as Jim crawled up next to him, didn't hear the soft cooing of Jim's Irish lit that was much to sweet to mean anything good. The only thing Sebastian felt was the sudden sharp piercing stab of something that felt like that of a blade being drug across the flesh of his shoulder.

  
His eyes snapped open but he dared not move; it would make it worse. Grey eyes suddenly wide and alert met concentrated brown.

  
"Jim... what are you..doing..?" He asked, voice groggy and strained from the pain shooting through his shoulder as his skin was ripped and blood starting seeping out.

"Hush Tiger. Go back to sleep.. it will be all over soon.." The way Jim's voice sounded, so dark and calm sent a shiver down Sebastian's spine and more blood to run south. Dammit. He shouldn't be turned on by the Irish bastard right now. But he did as he was told and stayed quiet, letting Jim carve God knows what into his shoulder while humming what sounded like one of Rossini's compositions. It seemed like forever before the knife was pulled from his skin but the stinging remained.

  
"Care to tell me what the Fuck you just did to me?" Sebastian groaned as tried to push himself up only to immediately regret it and lay back down when pain shot through his shoulder.

  
Jim merely shrugged his shoulder, leaning over to put the knife on the nightstand before he laid on the bed, looking up to Sebastian with a small smile on his lips. "Gave you my attention." He murmured in an innocent voice that told the blonde that there was definitely something else on the brunette's mind.

  
"Well that is obvious... but my question was what did you do to me. Not what you gave me.." his grey eyes narrowed as he looked over to the little psychopath by his side. The man seemed to not have a care in the world. Never mind the fact that he just cut his skin. Sebastian could still feel the blood dripping and running on his smooth skin, sending shivers through his body. "Answer me Jim. Now!"

  
The criminal huffed out a breath as he closed his eyes, that smile still on his lips. Oh he really was a psychopath, there was no denying that. He was so relaxed and calm despite the fact that he had just cut into his boyfriend's back for really no reason.

  
"Same thing really.."

Oh how he loved it when Sebastian got pissed at him like that, especially when the blonde moved on top of him, hands on either side of his head, their bodies together which only made the way the pain turned Sebastian on more obvious as Jim could feel his half hard erection brushing against his thigh.

"Oooh, Sebby.. Whatever I did got you all hot 'n bothered, that adorable~" Jim cooed as he ran his hand slowly down Sebastian's back, his fingers ghosting under the elastic of his boxer.

  
Well, there wasn't a way for the blonde to really hide that fact and lying about it would only be ridiculous. Besides, they were both masochistic, so it was really expected, though Jim was a bit more sadistic.

  
"Don't act like this wasn't what you wanted the whole time.." Sebastian growled as he leaned down to trial his lips along Jim's jaw, drawing a soft purr-like sound from the smaller man.

  
"It's really wasn't... I was just branding you.. But I will take this.." The brunette hummed softly as he slipping his hand into the blonde's boxers, giving his left ass cheek a teasing little squeeze just to feel the man squirm and the hear that soft, rumbling growl. Such a fierce tiger.. Oh how it got the Jim and that was the reason for his pajama bottoms getting a small tent.

  
But when those words sunk into Sebastian's head, he pulled back from the wither criminal's jaw to meet those dark chestnut eyes, his brow raised in question. "You did what?" The blonde asked, a bit take aback by the brunette's words. Where did Jim get the thought that that was anywhere near okay-... Stupid question, seeing as Jim never thought about what was right and wrongs, especially when it came to the sniper, the scars on his chest proved that.

  
After all, Sebastian was like a canvas for the little psychopathic criminal to drag a knife across and paint with his blood. And really, Sebastian didn't mind.

  
Yes. He was that starved for Jim's attention.

  
"I branded you.." Jim repeated with a light little giggle that sounded too innocent for the man that just carved his initials into someone else's back. But oh how cute it was. "You said you wanted me to talk to you instead of carve into those apples, so I figured that I would remind you that you are mine even when my attention isn't always on you.." As he spoke, the brunette slid his hand up to ghost his fingers over the still tender, still bleeding new brand on Sebastian's left shoulder blade, tracing over the 'J' slowly. The little hisses of pain from Sebastian going right through him.

  
"I don't need a reminder, kitten.." Sebastian cooed, pain obvious in his voice as he leaned down to trail those kisses over Jim's neck again, slowly moving down to his collarbone and nibbling gently on the bone. "I know I am yours.. But right now, You. Are. Mine." He growled lowly, biting down on the brunette's collarbone and leaving in impression of his teeth in the man's flesh- leaving his own temporary mark. Oh God how dead he would be if he ever left a permanent brand of his own on the criminal.

  
Soft, mewled moans left Jim's throat as Sebastian ground his hips down on his, pleasure coursing through his veins. When Sebastian was aloud to take control like this, it was near impossible for the Irishman to keep his moans silent, Sebastian knew just what to do and when to do it. And it always made for a great night, especially with all those breathless 'love you's shared between moans.

  
\--

  
The cuddles afterwords as they both came down from that natural high all tangled together we some of the best pared with those sweet, lazy kisses when Jim was just like a little kitten and a sweet smile was on his lips.

  
It was those moments that reminded Sebastian why he put up with everything that Jim did to him. From randomly carving into his shoulder blade - which was stinging like hell now - to those seemingly pointless fights they had where he left in the middle of the night fueled by pure and uncontrollable rage.  
These simple moments where Jim was tucked under his arm, smiling sweetly and rambling on about their plans for the coming week - the meetings, the jobs, the surprise date the blonde was going to take him on - everything just seemed perfect. And that was the reason for the question to slip from Sebastian's lips.

  
"Jim, would you marry me?"  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. xx
> 
> And yes, I skipped the smut because I cannot write it well. Cx


End file.
